countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 163
Hard sci fi only. The Tagore-Tianguó-Alexandria Dyson System Started ~2500, minimum viable product by ~2600. Collapsed in 2900. History The TT? Dyson System was primarily started by three entities: The Bengali Bay Consortium, the Greater Chinese Union, and the Eimlaq Hegemony. The Bengali Bay Consortium was a syndicate comprised of various corporations, NGOs, and local governments who worked together to build and operate the Bengali Bay Space Elevator, the Earth's first space elevator. They built the Dyson City of Tagore. The Greater Chinese Union was a common market and non-military political union encompassing the former territory of the Chinese Federation and various space colonies, including large chunks of Mars, the biggest population centers on Europa, and the Yangliwei lunar space elevator on the moon. They built the Dyson City of Tianguó. The Eimlaq Hegemony was a semi-imperial superstate stretching from Turkey and Egypt on Earth to Kronos and the rest of Titan. The Eimlaq Hegemony evolved into an empire from the remnants of the centrality block, several centuries before the Dyson swarm was created. They established the Dyson city of Alexandria. Culture Some say the TT? system was home to 100 billion humans before the collapse. Dìjùn was the capital city of Tianguó Collapse https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Late_Bronze_Age_collapse#General_systems_collapse https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kessler_syndrome Combination of the two above. The Dyson Swarm was run by a network of several very powerful AI. A hospital station crashing causes a normal amount of space debris. Unusually, the System AI fails to stop it. This causes a solar panel to be destroyed which de-powers the defense/shrapnel lasers defending the main inner solar array. Destruction of inner solar array creates shrapnel that shreds some of the population centers, and communication centers. This causes the AI network to fail. From there, all the inner power stations and farm stations are destroyed by debris. Only the outer farms and power stations remain. A small portion of the population stations are destroyed, a large portion of the power stations, and almost all of the farm stations (they were the ones closest to the sun and densest) are destroyed. Dìjùn was destroyed, killing ~100 million people. The Diaspora The survivors of the TT? had few assets. Their most powerful AIs were destroyed, their farms were gone. They had enough food to last some time, but they could not produce much more. Likewise, they had antimatter power stores, but no way to produce more power. TT? survivors with citizenships on planets found their way to the planets surfaces. Others bribed there way in. Dyson nations each responded differently to the crisis. * The Bengali Bay Consortium used their connections across the solar system to resettle their residents. The remnants of Tagore were split up, with old Tagore being added to Earth's orbital infrastructure, and the other neighborhoods were split between Luna, Mars, and TItan. * The Dyson nation of Saint-Simon used its anti-matter reserves to intimidate planetary nations into accepting their citizens or giving them supplies. This led to a series of battles and skirmishes throughout the solar system. * The Eimlaq Hegemony used diplomacy to ally with several Planetary great powers against Saint-Simon and its allies. Together, and with Alexandria's anti-matter reserves, they were able to conquer the remaining solar infrastructure (primarily farms and power stations). Alexandria is now the only large settlement remaining where the TT? used to be. * Tianguó took a different approach. While the other TT? survivors were bickering over resources, Tianguó decided to use its anti-matter stores to escape to another star system where planets had already been terraformed but had low population. ** The first Tianguó fleet went to nearby systems, but the main Tianguó city went to the slightly further, but friendlier, star system of Shangdi. ** Because they traveled at near light speed, the time was shorter for the people on the ship and they used less organic resources. * Inspired by Tianguó's exit, and desperate, other fleets from the TT? began using up their anti-matter and leaving the system, all planning to land on pre-terraformed planets. ** The Interstellar Diaspora was arduous. Most of the planets they wanted to go to had been terraformed by others for ideological reasons. Many of these pre-diaspora settlers were not interested in sharing their planets. Contemporary Worlds Present Day: 3000-3300 Multiplanetary Systems Sol * In General ** One of the three jewels of humanity. ** Probably still the most populous and most industrialized system. * Earth * Mars ** Mars was fully terraformed thanks to the energy made available by the TT? Dyson System. * Asteroid Belt * Europe * Ganymede * Titan Shangdi In General * One of the three jewels of humanity. * A major industrialized and populated solar system. Close enough to earth to do rare trade, but far enough away to establish its own interstellar trade hub. * Anglo-Persian creole is the Lingua franca Cyrus * An excellent planet for human life. Natural liquid water has formed great oceans with lush green islands and good (though arid) continents. ** The most populated landmass is the archipelago of Alwaz. It is a about the size of Indonesia. *** The cultural and economic center of Alwaz is the mountainous Island chain of Darwāza, which is about the size of Japan. **** T̤irāz is the largest city on all of Cyrus. It is famous for its glass, wood, and carved stone buildings, as well as its magnificent tilework. ***** The Old Town district includes tunnels carved into the bedrock from when the planet was first colonized and not yet terraformed. Generational multistory homes were built beneath the ground. Gradually, as the planet was improved, families began building towers emerging out of their tunnel complexes. ***** There is also the district of Shisha-abad, the famous city of glass, where skyscrapers and business buildings are constructed out of hand-made artisanal glass. ***** Farkand/Farkin is the canal district and the British district (Farkin is the english name and it evolved from the Farsi name). ***** There is also a Marathi district and a Tianguo district. **** Kẖānqū is a small city on the island. It is an important spaceport, and is the home of Weiyang immigrants. *** Another important region is the island of Audārya, the bread basket of Alwaz. This island is full of terraced rice patties. In addition, it has some of the largest Hindu temples on Cyrus. *** While Tiangwen migrants have spread throughout the archipelago, they are only really dominant on the island of Abruft (called Xinjia by the locals). **** Xinjia is home to the city of _____. The largest city of Tiangwen migrants on Cyrus. ** The island of Marlborough is home to Britons. ** The continent of Sāḥīstan is home to vast expanses of savanna and large ranches and plantations. *** The continent is now home to several billion ex-Tiangwen settlers. * Largest planet in Shangdi by population. Originally colonized by Greater Iranians, Nigerians, Britons, and Marathis. Now Tiangwens make up a large portion of the planet. ** Lingua Franca: Farsi Tianguó * Escaped from the solar system. Tianguó now makes up the largest part of the Shangdi orbital economy. * In general, Tianguo is an economic superpower. It is human space's only reliable supplier of anti-matter, albeit in much smaller quantities then in the days of TT?. Furthermore, it has incredible orbital manufacturing power, from the industrial centers of Huánjing to the O'Neil cylinder factories in orbit Hóngpín, the artificial organ centers of New Dìjùn, and the solar power relay project near Shangdi itself. * Despite it's economic prowess, Tianguó has chosen a restrained foreign policy. ** Tianguó has a powerful but small fleet designed primarily for defense. It refuses to join any permanent alliances, though it has joined, and even lead, coalitions on specific issues. *** Most famously, they assisted the Tirazi Suzerainity in the Patna intervention coalition. Tianguo did this because phosphates were essential to its artificial agriculture and thus the survival of its people. Tianguo contributed some ships to the coalition fleet, and, more importantly, provided antimatter drives and antimatter fuel to the ships of the Tirazi Suzerainity. * Most of Tianguó's population centers orbit in the Shangdi Asteroid Ring. ** The new capital city 环京 (Huánjing) is connected to the dwarf planet Shabraq *** Shabroq was originally one of the many dwarf worlds and asteroids settled by Anglo-Farsi merchants (شب-rock). It was the second most populus dwarf planet, and the third most populous Anglo-Farsi settlement. It was sold to Tianguó by the Shirākat Commonwealth in exchange for an initial payment of a small fleet of top of the line merchant ships, and permanent discounts on purchases of antimatter. **** Shabroq is now home to both Anglo-Farsi and Tiangwen people. It is home to important trade between Tianguo and the Shirākat Commonwealth syndicates who do the bulk of the direct trading with Tianguo and act as an intermediated between Tianguo and other states. **** Shabroq is about the size of Pluto. *** Huánjing is the largest city in the system, and maybe in all of human space, with 150 million people. It gets most of its food from farms on Shabroq, O'Neil cylinder farms, and from trade with Cyrus. It is a major orbital manufacturing industrial center, producing tens of thousands of ships, super conductors, optic cables, bio products, ect. ** The void city of New Dìjùn specializes in genetic engineering, medicine, and producing artificial body parts, which don't collapse before they're finished thanks to lack of gravity. *** Thanks to New Dìjùn, Tianguo in general has a life expectancy of 120 years, and the residents of New Dìjùn itself have a life expectancy of 140 years. ** Sānzúwū Center (三足烏) produces and operates solar panel arrays next to Shangdi. These solar panels are used to produce power which is either used to build more panels and other supplies at Sānzúwū, used to generate antimatter, channeled into beams to propel solar sales, or channeled via microwave beams to other settlements. *** Sānzúwū contains the last TT? era antimatter production center, producing up to X kilograms of antimatter a year. Hóngpín * A gas giant with several moons of varying importance. * Weiyang ** A moon orbiting the gas giant Hóngpín. Harsh tundra alternates with lush valleys and several shallow seas. ** Named after the famous Hong Kong born pansolar industrialist. ** Settled by Guangzhou and Anglosphere. Second most populous planet. *** Lingua Franca: English Ashoka's Crown Monoplanetary Systems Paṇṭa (పంట) * One of the most important worlds, it exports phosphates to other planets so that they can use if for agriculture. * Paṇṭa is covered in white rocks and gravel. It has a shallow sea of Phosphoric acid. The planet is very hostile to human life do to its high temperatures and lack of water and oxygen. * History ** Consortium Control *** The first major settlement was a venture by the Bengali Bay Consortium. The first settlers were Telugu, Bengali, Burmese, and Indonesian. *** The Bengali Bay Consortium built and manufactured the first space elevator on Panta. They maintained control of this space elevator (and several others) despite Panta being 20 light years away, because they controlled the method of cheaply producing space elevator material as a trade secret. *** Over several centuries, the settlers of Paṇṭa grew incredibly rich as they sold phosphorous to all the planets who need phosphates to establish agriculture and a biosphere. New colonists appeared, including Japanese, Brazilian, and Canadian settlers. **** They established several great cities with impressive biodomes. **** A yearly tribute of phosphorous was sent to Sol (each one 20 years in advance so that it would arrive yearly) to be used either on planets or on the great TT? fields. ** Years of Riches *** After the collapse, one of the Consortium factions came to Paṇṭa, bringing the space elevator material manufacturing process with them, ending Paṇṭa's dependency on the Consortium in Sol. *** Paṇṭa crew incredibly rich selling both phosphorous and space elevator material. **** Customer planets sent shipments of water, oxygen, machinery, etc. *** Paṇṭa became rich enough that they were able to carve out a long, thin, and very deep canyon and terraform it. **** Ākāśa Vale became incredibly verdant. Major settlements were built upon it. *** The wealth and splendor of Paṇṭa's great cities became legendary. **** Diplomats and cultural representatives from every planet and settlement within 100 light years live on the cities of Paṇṭa in order to secure phosphorous and SE material shipments to their homes. ***** A famous Poet wrote about the "Most splendid cities across the hundred suns" **** The three greatest cities each controlled at least a few space elevators. Two of them are in the Ākāśa Vale, and one is on the opposite side of the planet. ***** Kemenangan ****** The most populous city on the planet. ****** Javanese settlers. ****** Space elevator connects to SE Material production plant ***** Samr̥d'dhi ****** Telugu settlers ****** Seat of the Paṇṭa Confederacy. The Diet of Paṇṭa has its chambers here ****** Has the largest embassy villages and immigrant communities. ***** Uthant ****** Joint Japanese-Burmese settlement ****** The only major city now on the Ākāśa Vale ****** Uthant is on the largest Phosphorous sea, and consequentially has the most space elevators. *** The Reaving **** Pirates began to prey on Paṇṭa. ***** The wealth being shipped to Paṇṭa was incredible, as was the wealth being shipped out. ***** Paṇṭa had a medium population and a small military. ***** A small refugee fleey from the TT? were on their way to another system through Paṇṭa. The captain of the fleet decided to seize a shipment of food on its way to Panta. They used their antimatter engines to outpace the fusion powered ships. ****** The refugee fleet spit over the act of piracy. Most opposed it. ***** More pirates appeared. They started charging "tariffs" on incoming goods. Fucking Camelot * Settled several hundred years ago by a cynical poet and his retinue. Now the society of satirists, playwrights, and authors are landowners who have power over the 50 refugees who are the remains of the TT? business class. Niwl * A planet of misty mountains. * Settled by Welsh, Japanese, and German colonists. * The colonists engineered a species of sky wales and many other impressive creatures. Technology Space Travel Faster than light travel Faster than light travel has never been created. Interstellar Travel Interstellar travel is slow and expensive. During the diaspora, the survivors of the Energy Antimatter Antimatter production was one of the technologies mostly lost during the collapse. Only Tianguo retained any antimatter production facilities, and because these were designed, and largely run, by AI, they couldn't replicate them. Terraforming Medicine Computers